


Halloween

by Red_W0lf



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Halloween, Knives, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_W0lf/pseuds/Red_W0lf
Summary: Halloween is in Tyler´s eyes the perfect night in the year. The perfect night for hunting.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone
> 
> The title kinda sucks, I´m so uncreative, lol  
> If someone knows a better title, feel free to tell me, I would love to hear any suggestions <3 <3

Tyler loves Halloween. Of course he was never really one to do the trick or treat thing in the friendly neighbourhood when he was younger. He mostly just wandered around watching the others in their costumes. Now that he´s older he still does so. 

He doesn´t often find costumes that he likes. He prefers the really disturbing ones, like murderous-looking clowns. He can´t understand when someone would dress up as a fairy or a pirate on Halloween. The more he isn´t able to identify the human behind the better. When someone would just wear a simple mask, combined with a black outfit so Tyler isn´t be able to recognize anything but the dark brown eyes behind the mask that give him a chill down his spine, he absolutely loves it.   
People dressed up as psychopaths with knives or axes in their hands, blood sprains everything that is something Tyler wants to see on Halloween. 

Halloween is in Tyler´s eyes the perfect night in the year. The perfect night for hunting. 

From 10 to 12 pm is just the right time. It´s a short time window he knows that but the prey is really worth it. It´s only this night, Halloween, where he is able to pick exactly what he wants. It has to be between 10 and 12 because it´s when the young men would walk around in their shitty werewolf or vampire or zombie outfits to scare youngers for fun, to beat those up they didn´t like or to molest girls before they would go to the next Halloween party.   
They would be slightly drunk but not too wasted that they didn´t notice anything what happens around them or to them. Really Tyler would love to pep up some outfits from girls that think Halloween is an excuse for walking around like a whore, he would love to add some blood to the cat outfits that barely cover anything but he´s got his principles. I

t´s the night of Halloween when he´s able to easily find those he´s looking for.   
He´s dressed up as usual. Tight black skinny jeans, a black tee, his black converse and his favourite choker, all leather with silver ring in the middle. His neck and hands are painted in black and he is wearing red contact lenses. Additionally he has applied eyeliner. He doesn´t need any knives. Today when it´s Halloween, he´s the bait. It doesn´t take long. 

The streets are dark, he´s passed some mixed groups of people that gave him weird looks for his simple outfit but he feels like he´s getting closer to his goal. There´s obviously already a party going on, the beat coming from the house is pulsating through his veins but almost everyone is inside. Except for a small group of people. They are all young men as far as Tyler can see on the distance. He´s counting two, no three of them. They are all holding cups in their hands. Tyler knows it must be beer or even something stronger. But luckily they are not too drunk. He walks closer. They don´t notice him yet. They are most definitely all great friends, maybe since early college days and want to show it to everyone by wearing the almost same outfits.   
They all have baseball bats, college jackets and slightly different more or less creepy masks. Very unimaginative and dumb Tyler thinks. The tips of the baseball bats are covered in red. Tyler assumes it should portray blood. But it´s too light-coloured, too red to be real. Especially when blood is exposed to air for a while and starts to dry it really doesn´t look like this. It gets more coppery, darker than the fake blood on the bats. When they would have put more efforts in the details, maybe he would have turned around and walked away.   
But now…

 

Two girls are passing by and the group gives them dirty looks and suggestive comments. Tyler rolls his eyes. He listens to their conversation, standing behind a car nearby.   
They are talking about how much fun it was to scare the boy from the neighbourhood and threaten him to beat him up until he peed himself.   
They are talking about the girls they want to fuck later, they are talking about the faggots living in the house next to one of them and how they deserved their punishment. Tyler doesn´t get to hear what punishment but he doesn´t want to and doesn´t need to, he´s heard enough and made his decision. 

It´s still three of them, maybe too much for them to handle but it doesn´t matter. He´s made his decision. He leaves his hideout behind the car and makes his way past them. They see him immediately. He gives them a short, frightened look hands buried deep in the pockets of his skinny jeans. He feels how they scan him, how they decide whether he´s a victim or not but when they see his choker, see his eyeliner it´s over.   
They all fall silent when he walks by. Then they talk in hushed voices and as if by an invisible signal they start to move and follow Tyler. “Hey faggot, wait”, the bulkiest of them says, clearly the leader. Tyler looks over his shoulder and then quickens his steps. “I said wait.” 

 

Tyler doesn´t react. Two of them start to speed up, catch up with him and block his way. They smirk.   
“On the way home to your boyfriend, huh, to suck his dick?” The bulky, blonde one shares a nasty look with his taller dark haired friend. Tyler just looks down on his feet.   
“I asked you a question, faggot. Now answer.” 

Tyler gets a kick from behind against the back of his knees. He almost falls over. They´ve started quite fast this time. They all chuckle and the one behind him pushes him further forward. Tyler still doesn´t answer but straightens his shoulders and looks the one in front of him provocatively straight in the eyes. He frowns, clearly not liking Tyler´s attitude.

“Quite rude, this one. What do you think, Troy?”, dark haired one asks the bulky one.   
“I think someone should teach our faggot some manners”, he grins evilly. He grabs Tyler´s tee and pulls him closer. “Don´t you know how ugly you look with this thing around your neck. Like a pathetic bitch. Bet your boyfriend doesn´t give it to you properly. Filthy bastard.” Then he spits him in the face. Tyler can´t understand it.   
He just walked by like a normal human being, didn´t do anything provocative but here he is, surrounded by the three of them ready to beat him up no matter what he´s about to say or do. They think there are no consequences. Wrong.

Tyler wipes the spit off and smiles up to Troy. The young men share confused looks.   
“I´m so happy that I found you tonight boys”, Tyler says.   
Shocked and surprised, Troy lets go of Tyler´s shirt and Tyler uses this short moment and runs. After a couple of seconds he hears their curses. Then they run after him. Tyler is unequivocally faster but he assures himself that they don´t lose his track by looking over his shoulder from time to time. After a few minutes he reaches his destination. They discovered it a few years ago, a vacant dilapidated former brick factory. They knows it´s the classic, a former factory where no one ever dares to put a foot into except for junkies, they´ve often made fun of it that it could be a great scenery for a horror movie but in reality it´s the perfect place for them.

 

The chosen follow Tyler into the factory. He sits on the dirty, dust-covered ground awaiting them. When they see him sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and eyes closed they share another confused look. They circle him and then they are just standing there, not knowing what to do.   
“Get up, faggot”, the third of them finally says, it´s the smallest of them.

 

“It´s rude to call someone a faggot. Didn´t your mothers teach you better manners?” The smooth and disturbingly calm voice coming from the impenetrable darkness behind Tyler echoes through the factory. The voice gives Tyler pleasant chills down his spine and he opens his eyes in joyful anticipation. 

The chosen freeze in their movements, startled and unsure.   
“Who´s there?”, one of them asks with slightly shaking voice. There´s a screeching sound in the dark and they flinch. The dark atmosphere of the factory finally begins to work and the three turn around hastily when the sound of footsteps resounds. Their attitude has changed quite quickly this time, Tyler thinks. He realizes that they obviously left their baseball bats behind. Now they are being more vulnerable and they seem to know it. Tyler´s a bit disappointed. He´s had braver ones. 

Tyler is now completely out of their focus. He chuckles softly in the dark and they stand closer to each other, shoulder to shoulder, facing the dark where the chuckle came from. “I said, who´s there?”, the one repeats, trying to sound confident. 

Tyler uses the moment where they all are distracted and gets up silently. He sneaks to the pile of bricks where it´s hidden. It was a birthday gift from his boyfriend, a slim but quite long knife, made of black carbon, handle decorated with meaningful symbols only they can understand.  
It´s a masterpiece, it´s unique.  
And it never fails it´s task. He would never use anything else than his knife.

 

Finally, he steps out of the dark. His face is just slightly illuminated and Tyler can see his sharp cheekbones. Casually he runs a hand through his fiery hair and smiles warmly. For a moment his eyes burn into Tyler´s. His heart skips a beat and his look full of love and dedication sets his cheeks aflame.   
He nods, giving him the signal that he understands. It´s still three of them so this time they have to do it slightly different. Tyler sneaks closer.  
“Welcome”, Josh says and bows mockingly. The victims are confused at first. But when they see that it´s only a small, red-haired boy without any weapons who is standing in front of him they grin confidently. 

“Ah, another faggot”, Troy sneers. “We´re lucky tonight.”

Josh cocks his head and sighs. “Tyler”, he says. That´s when Troy realizes that there´s still someone else. He is about to turn around and…

 

Troy is the biggest of them and the leader. He would be the last. 

When Josh says his name, Tyler makes a quick deal, jumps behind the dark-haired one and with one swift movement he slits his throat. Unfortunately he can´t see his victim’s eyes when he does so. But usually it´s just one so he has to get rid of the two others until the fun part can start. 

 

Troy and the other one with the shaved head doesn´t seem to understand what´s happening. They are just standing there, watching their friend collapse, blood soaking his college jacket. Then slowly, understanding hits them hard. Tyler loves these moments. When their eyes begin to widen, their hearts start to pump faster and their brains gives the signal to try and escape. But it´s too late. With alcohol in their veins, their reflexes are slowed down. 

 

Josh steps forward, reaches back and bangs his fist against Troy´s temple.  
Immediately he sinks down, unconscious. Tyler smiles proudly at Josh. Years of box training really pay off. 

The third one still stares at his friends, one dead one unconscious, in complete disbelief. Obviously he never had to run from anyone. 

“Hey”, Tyler says. His head snaps up. He gulps, blinks and takes one step back. But Josh´s already there. He grabs his arms and holds him still. Once so confident with his friends and now scared to death like a little rabbit. Tyler almost thinks it´s cute. He´s shaking in Josh´s grip but doesn´t struggle much. His eyes are fixated on Tyler´s knife. 

“I want you to know that you´re no important to us. You´re just a collateral damage. If you hadn´t followed me, you would still live.” 

He whimpers and a sharp smell hits Tyler´s nose. He´s peed himself. Josh groans disgusted. 

“Tyler, we don´t have all night”, he reminds him. “Finish it. He´s not the one we want.”   
Tyler sighs. He knows Josh´s right. He cocks his head while Josh fixates his head. He presses the blade to his throat.   
His victim gulps and Tyler thinks it´s funny how his knife moves in sync with his adam´s apple. “Please keep your eyes open, would you? For me?” His victim´s eyes widen with fear and Tyler increases the pressure of the blade. Then he withdraws it. The man stares at him, Tyler smirks and slits his throat. 

His eyes are fixated on his victim´s and he waits until every sparkle life has left the man. The blood doesn´t spurt out like in those shitty horror movies but it with every weaker getting beat of his heart the blood flows out of the wound like thicker water. Even the gurgling sounds the man is making, reminds Tyler of slow flowing water. 

 

It takes a few seconds, almost a minute until he´s dead and Josh lets go of the body.  
Tyler wipes his knife on the man´s jeans. Then he smiles at Josh happily. 

 

“Come here”, Josh says and opens his arms. Tyler nearly jumps into the warm embrace and gives him a passionate kiss.   
“Thank you for holding him so I could watch, Joshie.”

“Anything for you, Ty”, Josh replies and strokes his hair. “But there´s still work to do.” Tyler nods. 

 

They carry the unconscious body of Troy into their car. Then they stand there for a moment and watch the moon.   
“We´re going to have so much fun”, Tyler tells Josh. Josh interlinks their hands and kisses Tyler on the temple. 

“I love Halloween.”

 

Tyler snuggles closer. “Me too.”


End file.
